Logical unit reset is a command which may be issued by a host towards a storage target logical unit. Typically a storage system that is configured to implement a logical unit reset, is responsive to a storage unit reset command for aborting all ongoing tasks, and returning the logical unit to an initial state, similar to a device power-on.